emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3543 (25th September 2003)
Plot It is the morning after the night before for Marlon as he wakes up in bed with another woman by his side and is appalled by what he's done under the influence. He tries to sneak out but trips on the stairs and wakes up Charity. With a guilty conscience, he tells his friend that she seduced him and it was against his will, but Charity tells him to get over it – it was just drunken sex and it happens. Her laid back attitude towards their fling disturbs Marlon further, as he mopes around depressed about his betrayal. With Tricia in mind, he admits he will never forgive himself. Rodney’s money troubles are far from over as he confesses to Nicola that he was unable to meet his first repayment to the loan shark, having to hide from the debt collector. Determined to keep the wolf from the door. Rodney begs Eric to return the money he has given him to obtain planning permission but heartless Eric couldn’t careless about his predicament only offering to buy the country mansion from him at a ridiculously discounted price. Disgruntled Rodney fumes at Eric's underhand tactics, convinced that his newest employee, Steph has something to do with his greedy plans. But their budding relationship gives Rodney an idea. He gives Gloria a call in London, to drop some subtle hints about Eric's recent activities. Ollie is thrilled to be offered a place at university in Manchester, but is not expecting the assumption that Danny makes about going with her. Elsewhere in the village, Donna is furious when she catches Elaine and Robert getting into mischief in the back of his car. Although Robert doesn’t mind rubbing salt in Donna's wounds, Elaine is more sensitive to the matter and tells Robert to take her home. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chastity Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Elaine Marsden - Samantha McCarthy *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth Guest cast *Dave McGee - Steve Garti Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,270,000 viewers (12th place). Memorable dialogue Nicola Blackstock: "Has my dad been in?" Chastity Dingle: "Don't think so, no." Nicola Blackstock: "He's disappeared off the face of the Earth." Betty Eagleton: "Why, what's happened?" Edna Birch: "Oh, he'll be painting the town red with some floozy." Betty Eagleton: "Oh, don't get jealous, Edna. He'll get round to asking you soon." Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes